loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Front
Girl Front is the second and title track from the mini-album Mix & Match by the second sub-unit, ODD EYE CIRCLE. It was later included in the repackage album Max & Match as the fourth track. While the girls have been passive with their crush, not being able to tell the person they like, ODD EYE CIRCLE sings, “Love is not to be waited for, it is something I look for.” Description This song depicts new standards of girls asking the boys out and expressing their love with dignity. Kim Lip’s "Eclipse", JinSoul's "Singing in the Rain", and Choerry's "Love Cherry Motion" merges in this track to form a new structure as a metaphor of three moons (ODD) gathering to form a new team. Lyrics |Kor= lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} (Woo boy) 일 분 일 초 내 생각은 전부 너로 가득 Baby I’m Full lyrics|Kim Lip|립}}/lyrics|Choerry|최}} (Hey you) 일 분 일 초 내 생각은 전부 너로 가득 Baby I’m Full 그저 그저 내 맘이 가는 곳 니가 있는 난 거기에 |Rom = lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} (Woo boy) il bun il cho nae saenggageun jeonbu neoro gadeuk Baby I’m Full lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} (Hey you) il bun il cho nae saenggageun jeonbu neoro gadeuk Baby I’m Full geujeo geujeo nae mami ganeun got niga inneun nan geogie |Eng = lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} (Woo boy) Each minute, each second My head is full of you, baby I’m full lyrics|Kim Lip|KL}}/lyrics|Choerry|CY}} (Hey you) Each minute, each second My head is full of you, baby I’m full The place where my heart goes I’ll go anywhere you are }} Gallery Behind the Scenes ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 14.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 18.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 19.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 20.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 21.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 22.png ODD EYE CIRCLE Mix and Match BTS 23.png Links Stages * [LOONA/ODD EYE CIRCLE - Girl Front Debut Stage | M COUNTDOWN 170921 EP.542] * 《Hot Unit Debut》 LOONA/ODD EYE CIRCLE – Girl Front 이달의 소녀 at Inkigayo 170924 * Show Champion EP.247 ODD EYE CIRCLE - Girl Front [이달의 소녀 오드 아이 써클 - 걸 프론트] * [LOONA/ODD EYE CIRCLE - Girl Front KPOP TV Show | M COUNTDOWN 170928 EP.543] * 《LOONA》 ODD EYE CIRCLE – Girl Front 이달의 소녀 at Inkigayo 171008 * [Inkigayo Ep 931_ "Girl Front" by Odd Eye Circle] Download * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon Music Credits * Vocal Directed by: Choo Dae Kwon (MonoTree) * Background Vocals by: Kim Kyung Eun, Shin Agnes (MonoTree) * Digital Editing by: Choo Dae Kwon * Recorded by: Choo Dae Kwon @ MonoTree Studio * Mixed by: Marco Bender @ Relic Studio Videos Music Video= |-| Teaser= Trivia * A remix, titled "ODD Front", was later released in the repackage Max & Match. ** It is a mash-up of "Girl Front" and the intro "ODD". * The song was originally titled "FOOL". * The original publisher was The Kennel AB. * The sub publisher was Universal Music Publishing Korea. * HyunJin made a cameo in the MV at 3:20. References * Korean lyrics: Naver music * English translation: “Girl Front” MV official English captions Navigation pt-br:Girl Front Category:Title track Category:Song Category:Mix & Match Category:Max & Match Category:ODD EYE CIRCLE Category:Songs sung by Kim Lip Category:Songs sung by JinSoul Category:Songs sung by Choerry